Welcome Home
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Sakura's been away on a mission and comes home two weeks late. What does Sasuke do?  Sasusaku


A/N: So this is my story...yeah...That's all I can think of to say haha

Welcome Home

Sasuke sighed. Sakura was supposed to be back from her mission over two week ago. The nagging feelings in the back of his mind told him something was wrong and that he should go out and look for her, but he held himself back anyways.

The moon was at its highest and cold air nipped at his skin and made it tingle. This was year two of his and Sakura's relationship. Somehow, she had managed to get used to him being ANBU captain, which meant staying out late and leaving early in the morning, but he could never get used to Sakura being gone, especially sense she was late.

Sasuke closed his eyes and paused for a moment in his walk. He took a breath of night air and let these thought mingle in his mind before he continued this stroll to the Uchiha mansion.

He thought for a moment he could hear the soft giggling of Sakura's voice, but the second he strained his ears to hear it, it vanished.

Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the front door and walked in. Sasuke closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes. He passed the kitchen, but was too tired to even think about making dinner, which he had skipped, and made his way upstairs to their bedroom, his parents' old room.

The younger Uchiha walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, hurriedly. When he was done, she striped himself of his clothing and changed into a simple black t-shirt and boxers. He set his forehead protector on the nightstand next to the bed, and closed his eyes, hoping that in someway Sakura would come home tonight.

Sakura dragged her feet through the gates of Konoha. God was she happy to be home. She was gone for now 3 months and the mission was only supposed to take two and a half months.

She couldn't even begin to explain how much she missed everyone, especially Sasuke. He was probably missing her just as much. The thought of her being away from him for a long time pierced his heart and visa-versa.

A small smirk formed on her lips at that thought. _'Just a few more blocks,'_ she thought to herself, trying to make the thought of seeing his beautiful face again would increase the rate she was traveling at, which at her condition was only about two or so miles an hour.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sakura looked up to see the Uchiha mansion. For some reason, this place never gave her the creeps, even with knowing that Sasuke's parents had been killed in here.

She stepped forward and started searching for her key. Sakura found it after a minute and stuck it into the lock to see the door was already open. _'Waiting for me Sasuke?' _she laughed to herself.

Sakura walked inside and quietly shut the door behind her, locking it before slipping off her shoes.

Making her way to the stairs, she stopped when she saw the kitchen and looked at it in surprise, _'So he managed to pick up after himself for once.' _The place was spotless. _'Now the first words out of my mouth don't have to be me scolding him.'_ She laughed a little to herself at this thought.

Sakura felt her eyelids dropping and she climbed up the stairs slowly so she wouldn't make any noise. She made her way over to their bedroom and she creaked open the door.

The first thing to catch her eye was the sleeping body in the bed. A smile tugged on her lips and she crossed the room to her dresser. Grabbing the first thing she saw, Sakura pulled out a large black t-shirt, being Sasuke's and some shorts.

She looked at the shorts and tossed them on the ground.

Sakura pulled off her shirt and undershirt and discarded them to the floor in the corner. Next went her bra and her black shorts she always wore under her beige skirt. She pulled on the shirt before taking off her skirt.

The headband was also taken off and set on the dresser.

Rubbing her eyes, Sakura pulled back the blankets slightly and crawled under them. She didn't pull herself against Sasuke, hoping she wouldn't wake him.

The bed felt warm from the body heat he was giving off and it helped lull Sakura to sleep. She closed her eyes and just when sleep was about to take her, an arm laid itself on her waist.

Sakura held back a gasp of surprise. Sasuke had pulled her against his chest. "How long have you been home?" he whispered quietly into her ear.

Sakura felt her bare legs against Sasuke's body and realized that was why she missed being home for so long. She liked the feel of his body against hers. "Only about 5 minutes," she mumbled back.

She felt him nuzzle into her back. "I missed you, Sakura."

Sakura turned her head so she could look at him, "I missed you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his head and bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back and opened her mouth a little when his tongue pressed of her lip.

After a minute, she pulled back and smiled at his confused expression. "Can we do this tomorrow night? I'm really tired."

He rested his head back down on the pillows, but he didn't loosen his grip on her waist. Instead, he tightened it and breathed in her scent.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled.

"Hn?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she quietly closed her eyes and disappeared into the land of dreams where, after a moment of watching over Sakura, Sasuke followed.

**A/N: So this is the end of my story...I'm not impressed with it but hey whatever...yeah I think I got this idea from a picture but I can't remember...thanks for reading!**


End file.
